Episode 635
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | chapter = Chapter 705 (p. 8-19) Chapter 706 (p. 7-8) | rating = 7.4 | rank = 6 }} "The Fateful Reunion — Bellamy the Hyena" is the 635th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy meets an unexpected acquaintance from the past, Bellamy. Meanwhile, the Caesar handover team learn about Green Bit, and on the Sunny, the four who remained to watch the ship hear noises from inside. Long Summary The chapter starts out with Franky in the stands, exclaiming his shock to see such a powerful competitor as Jesus Burgess, thinking that Luffy would win the tournament easily. He then gets up to leave and do his job, but the Thunder Soldier says that he wants to go too, much to the annoyance of Franky. At a northeastern cafe the members of the group responsible for exchanging Caesar are asking about Green Bit, but are told to avoid it saying that there are fighting fish which are very dangerous. He also says that no one who used the iron bridge to Green Bit has ever come back. Usopp and Caesar plead with Law asking to change the drop off location, but Law refuses. Law is more worried about the lack of panic even though Doflamingo, their king, has just resigned, but his worries are cut short by the arrival of CP-0, the world's strongest intelligence agency. Elsewhere Zoro is seen chasing the "fairy" that stole his sword to the top of a building and takes it back, only to go over the side and fall to the ground with the 'fairy' falling with him. Meanwhile Kin'emon gets lost and is surrounded by enemies who seem to have captured Kanjuro. Also staying true to his promise Sanji beats a mysterious sniper much to the pleasure of Violet. Back at the ship, the group protecting the Thousand Sunny are playing Shogun, when suddenly they hear a mysterious noise. Back at the colosseum Bartolomeo enters the arena, while one of the referees asks if he has seen Capman, who is shown to be defeated. Bartolomeo walks into the arena as the announcer is introducing him. He calls Bartolomeo cruel and crazy, citing an incident involving him skewering pirates and broadcasting it, and holds the number one spot for the person people most want to disappear. Bartolomeo is then introduced through a character box, listing his bounty at 150,000,000. Bartolomeo raises his hands and declares that he is sending everyone to hell. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Bartolomeo speaking to the unconscious Gambia. **The confrontation between Bartolomeo and Maynard. ***Bartolomeo crosses his fingers, hinting at his ability. **When the group on the Sunny heard a strange noise, Brook and Chopper investigate and see the men's dormitory turned into art. *Brook's song makes a reference to the Thriller Bark arc and its zombies. *Bellamy's Jolly Roger is now covered with a white cross over a skull shape instead of showing the pair of red lips against crossbones with the tongue sticking out. Site Navigation fr:Épisode 635 Category:Dressrosa Arc Episodes